<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unrepairable by GoldTitaniumArmour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779165">Unrepairable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTitaniumArmour/pseuds/GoldTitaniumArmour'>GoldTitaniumArmour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Author Is Just Having A Lot Of Feelings Right Now, Breakups, Getting dumped, Implied Violence, Knives, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Tony Stark Loses His Shit, Tony Stark's Heart Is Gone, Unreliable Narrator, breaking up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTitaniumArmour/pseuds/GoldTitaniumArmour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki isn't in love with Tony Stark anymore, and would like to go their seperate ways. Tony is having none of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unrepairable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm done with you." </p><p>Tony blinked. "What?" </p><p>Loki's mouth curled up in an approximation of an apologetic smile. </p><p>"I just can't do this anymore. It's nothing to do with you, it's just not working."</p><p>Tony stumbled back and tripped, falling on the carpet with a grunt. He could feel his lower lip trembling and closed his eyes for a moment. He would hold it together until Loki left. He had to. </p><p>Loki's face softened. He crouched down and looked at Tony. "I really am sorry. You don't make me happy anymore. I don't love you." </p><p>Tony had always loved staring into Loki's eyes until Loki would squirm and playfully hit him, begging him to stop. Tony thought they used to look like warm honey with swirls of melting chocolate and the odd fleck of emerald. Now when he stared at him, desperately searching for any spark of insincerity, mind racing for ways to fix this, he realized they resembled an oak door. Completely closed off. Later, when looking back on this, he'd realize they'd been like that for weeks now. </p><p>A tear rolled down Tony's cheek. "There's nothing I can do? Because I'd do anything. I'd destroy myself and everything I have for you." Loki's expression twisted into a look of pity. </p><p>Tony was sure he looked pathetic, just then. He wasn't strictly mentally stable, not after everything that had happened. Loki had always said that he accepted Tony for who he was, scars and baggage and all. He'd said that his sadness was part of him and that it didn't change how he felt. Loki had said things like that a lot, that no matter how Tony changed--and he'd changed a lot the past year, mostly thanks to Loki making him feel safe and genuinely happy for the first time in his life--Loki loved him. </p><p>Loki apologized and squeezed Tony's hand, teardrops getting on his wrist. There was nothing that could be done, Loki just felt nothing but a vague semblance of affection for Tony now. He got up to leave, striding towards the elevator. </p><p>Tony felt something break in him. It wasn't the first time he'd felt it and it was like an old, if vindictive, friend. It had come to cast its soothing presence twice before, soothing the tears and misery and regrets, pushing back all the happy memories to make room for spite and rage and a disjointed sort of malice. When his parents died mysteriously and when Obie betrayed him, and now the third and, he imagined, the final time he would allow himself to feel so openly and unreservedly. His first serious romantic love. The man he was IN love with. </p><p>All the memories of the last eight months (to the day, Tony realized) flashed through his head like a cruel life lesson. Confessing their love, announcing to the team that they were dating, the constant cuddling--Tony had realized early on that Loki's touch was like a drug to him--and hugs and lazy days in bed, sucking love marks into each other's skin, watching movies, and texting about their day and, of course, Tony divulging all of his deepest darkest secrets to Loki, who would simply nod and move on with words of empathy and a kiss to Tony's forehead. They had been doing all of this only hours ago, with no sign of turmoil. </p><p>They were shockingly similar people, their history and interests and methods of communication and the ways they showed their love... Their relationship, and really Loki's very presence, had always reminded Tony of a warm blanket. Soft and secure and familiar, with scents and sounds and feelings that made him feel genuinely at peace. He'd discovered early on that the only way to feel safe and protected was sleeping in Loki's bed. He'd been doing so much better, with Loki reminding him to eat, convincing him to all but stop drinking, and getting much better sleep without nightmares. </p><p>Tony remembered all that and felt the last piece of his heart turn necrotic, small pieces of it flaking off to be digested by his stomach acid. </p><p>Tony stared down at his knees. His fists balled up. With one shaky hand, he tapped a long number code into his StarkWatch. The elevator doors reopened and spat Loki back out onto the Penthouse floor. Loki raised a quizzical eyebrow at his now-ex. </p><p>"Would it not be better for us to be separate, at the moment?"</p><p>Tony slowly nodded, laughter bubbling out of him uncontrolled as he sobbed. </p><p>"I-I'm sure it would be, my darling." He choked out, the pet name coming out forced and furious sounding. </p><p>He gave one last tap to the watch and a panel in the wall opened up. A fraction of a second later, Loki was stumbling back from the force of the magic-absorbing cuffs snapping onto his wrists. Tony stood and took Loki's own spare dagger from the shelf. He supposed that if absolutely nothing else, he'd enjoy the irony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive Criticism is always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>